


A Little Help

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [18]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: The Spine shows Sparky what it's like to be tall.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by some lovely and adorable ship art my friend made! Here's a link to their art account on Instagram!
> 
> https://instagram.com/toastbunny.art?igshid=14bwmh48pgvol

Sparky stretches up on her tip toes as she tries to put a book back on the shelf in the library, she almost reaches it but the book slips out of her hand and hits her face with a hard smack.

"Oww", she grumbles and rubs her face.

This was the third time that had happened in the past few minutes. The temptation to leave the book on a different shelf was strong, but she really wanted to put it back where she found it and didn't want to backtrack through the Manor and find a stepstool. Fourth time had to be the charm, she almost had it last time....

_***SMACK*** _

The Spine heard the sound followed by a frustrated sigh as he neared the library. Peeking in, he saw Sparky holding a book in one hand and rubbing her forehead with the other as she grumbles under her breath.

"You alright there Sparky?" Spine asks as he enters the library and stops next to her.

"I'm okay. Just trying to put this stupid book back, I can't reach the shelf and I keep dropping the book on my face," she replies with a defeated sigh. "Can you put it back for me please?"

"Sure thing." Spine takes the book from her and slides it back into place on the shelf. Sparky watched as he effortlessly reached up and shakes her head.

"I wish I was taller, then I wouldn't have to ask for help. Must be great being tall." The copper bot sighs quietly and frowns a little.

"It's no trouble helping you out." The Spine could tell Sparky was still a bit unhappy about the whole ordeal, she was pouting slightly and irritated from being smacked in the face too many times. 

He smiles as an idea hits him a moment later. Taking off his fedora, he sets it on Sparky's head then retracts his spines and kneels down in front of her, his back facing the smaller bot. Sparky lifts the hat out of her eyes then looks at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" 

"Get on, I'm going to show you what it's like to be tall." The Spine grins at her from over his shoulder. With a shy smile, the smaller robot approaches and wraps her arms gently around his neck.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not too heavy right?", she asks in concern as Spine hooks his arms under her legs to support her weight and stands up.

"You're fine darlin'", he chuckles and starts walking out of the library. Sparky couldn't help but smile as they picked up speed going down the hallways. 

"How do you like being tall?" Spine asks after they take a few turns down the corridors.

"It's great!" Sparky giggles softly and then leans over a little to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Spine." 

"You're welcome."

The Spine grins, he could feel the happy electrical thrumming of her system against his back. It matched the warm thrum of his core as he continued forward, glad that she was happier.

Sparky squeaked in suprise then started giggling and held on a little tighter when he started to run down the corridors, surprising GG in the process when the little giraffe poked her head out of a room to see what all the laughing was about.


End file.
